No Life King
by Warumono
Summary: RK/Hellsing - *CH. 6 UP* Kaoru is thrown into the dangers of the underworld where vampires exist. Now she only serves her master and works to destroy those who are the same as she is. -- E/K fic --
1. The Beginning Of No Life

****

No Life King

__

The Beginning Of No Life

By Warumono

She pressed herself against the wall steadying the gun in her hand. Her brow began to sweat and her hands were trembling. They were searching for her, but she had no time to be nervous. The footsteps grew louder. Damn it, they were here already.

She whipped her head around and caught sight of more of them. Drawing in a shaky breath she prepared herself. She positioned her gun, flying out of her hiding spot she rolled across the ground in attempt to avoid any weapons they had. Taking her aim as her speed slowed she aimed at the figures approaching her and fired. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Each victim hit the floor, seemingly out of action. But she knew better, they would rise up again, they didn't die easy she had seen that first hand moments ago. She shot again and again until they fell and no longer raise again. What the hell were they?

"Kamiya! Watch out!!" A voice snapped behind her but before she could look she was thrown to the side. 

A painful cry sounded and the girl knew its source. "RYO!" She cried as the creatures began to attack him. 

"Run! For Kami's sake run!" He cried as they tore at his limbs. "Run Kaoru!!"

Her blue eyes widened almost frozen in place at the sight before her. Shaking her head and forcing herself not to cry she ran, there would be time to mourn later. Now was the time to run.

---------------

The woman sat her desk and cursed under her breath. They were on the move and now they were taking out the local authorities. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Now Tomoe, you don't seem like someone who'd swear," a voice chuckled from the darkness.

The woman named Tomoe sat back in her seat. "You know me better than that," she replied. "Anyway, didn't I assign you something just a few moments ago?" She asked in an anger tone.

The voice chuckled again before fading out. "Yes, master," it said before leaving.

Tomoe ran a hand through her hair in frustration leaving the people's fate into her servant's hands.

------------------

They were all around her, she could hear the sound of something being dragged behind her. They were like zombies and all were after her.

Kaoru's breath grew heavy as she quickened her pace. She looked frantically for somewhere to hide, anywhere. She barely realized that their troop had stopped in the middle of nowhere and now she was trapped and with only a few bullets left. She had to find somewhere to hide. 

Blue eyes scanned the grounds and spotted a gravesite. She almost screamed with joy at the sight. Where there was a gravesite there was a church, and a possibility of somewhere to hide. Hopping over the small fence that surrounded the graves she ran towards her refuge. 

There it was, a small church. With no time to be thankful she skidded inside and slammed the door behind her. She searched for something to barricade the door. All she found was a long black metal candle holder. Tearing the candle off its perch she jammed the metal object into the handles of the door. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Kaoru continued to scan the place, perhaps there was a weapon. She had but a few precious bullets left and she knew they wouldn't be able to save her from so many. Shaking her head she screamed in frustration.

"Now, young lady, this is a church, it's not polite to scream in a church," a voice said.

What was that? Someone was here? But who, she didn't seen anyone when she came in! Looking to her left then to her right she saw nothing. 

"Right here m'dear," the voice sounded again. 

She gasped. It was a priest! Of course! "I'm sorry, we have to get out of here. There are THINGS out there."

The man had strange smile on his face. "Now young lady, you have nothing to worry about. No harm will come to you."

Kaoru cringed at the sight of the priest but stood her ground. "Didn't you hear me? We have to get out of here!" His eyes were frightening, black with a tinge of red in them. His skin was a pale white color that almost looked green. 

"Come here, m'dear," he called.

Her first instinct was to run away. Something about him seemed unpleasant and disconcerting. But the sound of his voice, it was alluring. It was beckoning to her go to him. Her eyes felt heavy and all she could see was him, the man before her calling to her. Without realizing it she had reached him and now she was in his arms. 

"Well, aren't you an interesting thing," the man said as he stared into her hazed eyes. He smelled her with a small grin on his face. "Sweet thing, yes. I will give you a present. Would you like that?" He smelled her again holding her tighter to him. "Yes I think you would," he said as he licked her neck. "Very sweet," he whispered as he opened his mouth revealing sharp canines. 

He froze as the door exploded and wood chips tore at his cheek which healed upon contact. "Who would dare?!" He screamed, enraged that someone had interrupted his feast.

"Did I disturb you?" A voice called from the fading dust.

The priest growled. "Who's there?!"

A laugh sounded as the dust cleared. A man with shocking white hair stood in the middle of rotting corpses that had been moving just second ago. "It seems like I have," he smirked.

Kaoru had snapped out of her trance as soon as the door exploded. She had no time to wonder how she had gotten into the man's arms when she saw a man wearing blood red Chinese clothes and a heavy black coat. Her eyes rested on the particularly large sword in his hand that lay across his shoulders. Perhaps she would live now.

"Who are you?"

The man with blood red eyes, grinned. "Someone who is just passing through."

The priest smiled. "You're one of us! Of course," he laughed a little. "Would you like some?" He said, gesturing at the police officer.

Kaoru cringed at his question. "I'm not going to be your dinner!" She screamed at both men. She was no longer afraid, if she was going to die she'd go out with a fight.

Both men stared at her in amusement.

"A spunky one I have here," the priest said as he held her tightly.

"Bastard," she spat as she struggled to get free. He was too strong though.

The stranger laughed at her actions. Brave little thing she was. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer since I'm here to kill you," the man said as he adjusted his glasses. 

Black eyes twitched. "But you're one of us!" He yelled in confusion.

"So?"

The priest began to panic until a smile appeared on his face. "You can't kill me." He gestured towards the girl in his arms. 

The strange man grinned at his opponent comment. "You think I can't kill her?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the comment. She didn't want to die but if it meant also killing the man that had killed all over her comrades, then so be it. Her features hardened as if to signal to other man to continue.

The white haired man smirked at the girl. Interesting.

"You wouldn't!" The man yelled as he gripped her tightly making her wince.

The man's blood red eyes met Kaoru's blue ones as he addressed the priest, never taking his eyes off her. "Don't presume so much. I am the No Life King Enishi," he said as he positioned his sword and lunged at the couple. 

Kaoru stared at the man as he moved in slow motion in her mind. His eyes never left hers as they neared each other. She stared at him feeling something intruding her body. He was smiling. Her body fell numb as she felt something being removed from her being. She waited for the floor to hit her but instead she was being held in someone's arms. The world was turning black and she wondered what the next world would be like.

"Are you a virgin?"

It was a simple question with a very personal answer. She couldn't deny him and with a shuddering breath she answered yes. She could almost feel his grin widen and perhaps she did when he bit her neck. The world was becoming bleaker when she felt her body being adjusted. She could feel her lips on his neck and he trembled. 

"Drink," he whispered.

Without another word she did as she was told and bit his long slender neck. A warm metallic liquid filled her mouth. It was sweet and powerful. She drank like she had been without water for days. But it wasn't water however her mind was in too much of a haze to register the source of the sweet liquid in her mouth or the loud groans of the man she was pressed up against. 

Then all went black.

__

TBC

-----

Hello!

Well here's another one. I thought I'd work on this one while I'm stuck on 'Demon Eyes'. This is also a fusion/x-over this time with Hellsing. Vampires and such. I tried to match the RK characters up with the Hellsing ones and well this is the outcome. Although I doubt a lot of people have seen the anime ... o.0 Well all the better for me! ^_^

I was originally going to cast Battousai as Alucard but when I thought about Alucard's character I couldn't help but think of Enishi. Grinning and glasses ... so Enishi-esque. 

Tomoe fit the role of Intregra Hellsing because she is Alucard's master, and again with Enishi's sister complex in RK it fit. 

Kaoru of course had to be the heroine since she is my favorite. ^_^

Kenshin will make an appearance ... We'll see as who ... o.o

So you guessed right this is a E/K fic ... ^_- Geez with all this vampire stuff I know I'll end up writing a lemon later or at least a lime! yeesh .... the things I do ...

Lil Warumono


	2. No Life King Enishi

****

No Life King

  
_No Life King Enishi_

  
by Warumono

  
The cold damp atmosphere of the room was less than comforting as she awoke. Her eyes snapped open as she registered the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. "Where am I?" Kaoru whispered as she sat up. She winced, maybe she should lie down for another minute. 

  
Moments passed until she felt well enough to sit up and look around. Blinking herself out of the weariness taking hold of her body she noticed that cold brick stones made up the walls of the room. In the center was a long brown table with one chair. A small bowl and spoon sat on it with a small silver bucket of ice that one would use to chill wine. Her curiosity kicked in as she rose from the bed to investigate the room. She still felt weak but it was slowly passing. 

  
Kaoru sat down at the large table and stared at the empty bowl. Her gaze was unwavering as she tired to remember what happened. A hand flew to her mouth, "oh god ..." She had remembered.

  
"Exactly," a voice said from the shadows. 

  
Red eyes snapped open, she knew that voice. Upon instinct she called to him, "Master!" The word flew out of her mouth without a thought. She looked surprised and embarrassed for doing such a thing but when she looked at him he merely smiled.

  
"I see the police woman has woken from her beauty rest," he said as he idly ran a hand through her raven tresses. "Feeling better?"

  
Kaoru looked down at her chest. There should have been a bloody mess from the sword he ran through her but she found nothing. Unconsciously she placed a hand there as if to make sure there was nothing. She could feel the hard texture of what used to be her green suit. The blood there had dried and the cloth had been torn open exposing some of her chest. With a bluch she hugged herself in order to hide the sight from the strange man.

  
Enishi smirked at her action, "No need to hide it. You can't see much anyway" He said with a glint in his eye.

  
The girl scowled at his comment but said nothing. She looked down again and touched the exposed flesh there. It was smooth to the touch. It was hard to believe only a little while ago she had a 5 foot sword hanging out of her.

  
His red eyes danced in amusement, it was not uncommon for new comers to react in that fashion. "Do you know," he began as he sat down at the head of the bed. "What you are?"

  
She stood from her seat. "What am I?" She asked in a demanding tone.

  
His grin never left his face as he cleaned his glasses. He could still see that courage in her eyes and lack of fear that she displayed when he first lay eyes upon her. This girl may have called him her master but he didn't think she would submit as easily as others had in the past. It should be fun to have her at his side before he let her out into the world. "I made you practically immortal," he answered as if it were the simplist thing in the world.

  
Kaoru sat back down like a dead weight. She remained silent, not knowing what to say. A vampire? She was a thing. Something not living. She raised her hands to her face turning them over in inspection not know what to expect. "But vampires aren't real," she said to herself. 

  
Placing his glasses back on he arched his brow. "You really believe that after what happened last night?" 

  
Her mind processed the events of what happened the night before. It was all too real. The feeling of being rammed through the chest. The last moments before she submitted to him almost willingly. 

"But it can't be! It just can't!" She cried stubbornly. It something that was impossible in her mind's eye. They weren't real, or they weren't suppose to be. The creatures that had killed her comrades, they weren't vampires. But the priest, she shuddered, he was and he was going to use her as well.

  
Enishi frowned. She quite was stubborn. Raising from his perch he walked to her and leaned over the table. His hand reached for the small silver bucket and he pulled out a pouch with red liquid.  
Kaoru stared at him as he did so. She blinked he had pulled something out of the bucket. She could feel herself staring at the red object, her mouth began to water. What was wrong with her?

  
"Do you see this?" He said as he placed the pouch in the bowl in front of her. "This is what will sustain you from now on. Do you understand?" His eyes never left the pouch as he scolded her. He was getting impatient, he had to make her understand. "This is where our lives stem from. Learn to deal with it. I will return later," he said before disappearing.

  
Kaoru barely noticed when he left. The sight of the red liquid before her was hypnotizing. She shook her head. "No this isn't right!" She growled. She threw the bowl across the room and screamed, "I won't become a monster like you! I won't!"

  
She dived onto the bed and laid face down, her eyes still on the bowl and the red liquid running down the wall. "I won't," she whispered in determination.

  
-----------------------------

  
Tomoe sighed in frustration. It seemed that her pet had indeed a mind of his own. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she called to him. "Enishi, I know you're watching me. Come out," she commanded. The man had a habit of lurking around dark corners in order to watch people. Usually she had couldn't tell weather he was there or not but under current circumstances it was obvious that he would. 

  
"You called?" Enishi asked as he waltzed out from one of the dark corners of her enormous office. His ever present grin was as wide as ever as he witnessed her annoyance with him.

  
"So you've taken one, have you?"

  
He chuckled. "I have indeed. The priest was going to turn her anyway. I merely did it myself."

  
Tomoe raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "May I know why?"  


Enishi shrugged. "No."  


The woman leaned back in her chair. "I see. You know people won't be happy about this. They think I can barely control you much less another vampire."

  
He smiled. "Now, neesan," he teased. "Don't overact, I don't think there will be any problems with her."

  
She winced at his name for her. They weren't really brother and sister but his name for her made her scowl, he loved to tease her. It may have been her authority over him that gave her her pet name. "Don't," she warned only causing him to laugh. "I want you to watch over her. Train her, I don't want her to go ballistic and kill my men just because you didn't explain to her the facts of life. Got it?" 

  
The tall man mocked a bow before turning to leave. "Anything you say, neesan." He laughed again before he disappeared.

  
Tomoe watched as her servant disappeared. "Enishi will be the death of me one day," she said seriously. It was the truth, the woman had many responsibilities for one so young and her servant was one of the major ones. The protection spells she had placed on him were to bind him to her but even those were wavering from time to time. He tested their limits almost to a breaking point.   
Sighing once again she flipped the pages of the folder on her desk. There were no fiends out on the prowl and it was her job to get rid of them.

  
  
-------------------------------

  
Kaoru stared at the ceiling of her room. The stench of blood flowed through from the now dry blood on the wall. Her mind was running endlessly with questions. What would she do now? It was only yesterday that she began her new life as a police woman. It was her first stake out and it had ended in disaster. Now that she was one of those creatures. "I'm just like him," she said allowed. "I'm just like the man from the church."

  
"Hardly," said the now familiar voice.

  
The police woman refused to even look up. "I am ..." 

  
She heard him snort. "You're nothing like him. He was a pathetic excuse for a vampire. Hardly even one. You took my blood, just that alone puts you higher above most vampires."

  
The girl made a face, he was sounding conceded. "Your blood?" 

  
Enishi chuckled as he sat down beside her. "I am a No Life King, I'm a very rare type of vampire. Perhaps the only one," he said whistfully.

  
Her eyes never left the ceiling. "Only one?"

  
He leaned over her to look into her eyes. Blood red eyes mirrored hers. She could see his smirk as she returned his gaze. "I'd show you," he whispered huskily as his eyes bore into hers. "But I don't think you're ready for that yet." He laughed heartedly when he saw her tense. As he backed away he smirked. 

  
Kaoru raised herself up on her elbows to watch him in annoyance. "What do you mean by that?" She called after him.

  
"Nothing," he said with his smirk.   
She caught sight of his gloved hands as he pushed his glasses up, they had strange markings over them. She wanted to know what they were but something inside her knew it was not the time to ask. "What's going to happen to me now?"

  
He ignored her question. "You better get some rest," he said. "It's almost dawn. You're not equipped to handle the light," he gestured towards the corner of the room.

  
To Kaoru's horror she saw what he was pointing to. A large brown coffin lay in the corner. How could she have missed that? "Yes Master," she said without thinking. She scolded herself, she really needed him to stop calling him that but it would just come out. Damn it, that man made her feel funny and she didn't like it.

  
Enishi smiled, it seemed that she had grown accustomed to calling him that. He melded into the shadows making her think he was gone but he wasn't. He watched as she crept towards the coffin as if it would bite her. He suppressed a laugh when she tried to figure out the workings of it. It could be opened and closed from the inside. Finally he decided to leave when she had climbed in. Life would seem to be more interesting than usual with her around.  
  
  
TBC  
  
---------------  
  
Honestly ... I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just wanted to write something with these two series in it. Blah we'll see, maybe I'll surprise you ... ^_^ I'm trying to break off from the Hellsing story but it's so HARRDD!!! Wish me luck and email me some ideas perhaps. ^_-  
  
P.h.a.t.e - I'm glad you took a chance and read my fic and actually liked it! THANX!  
  
Saiyajin Goddess Nicole - I'm glad you likey too! I'm TRYING to break away from the storyline but like I said it's so difficult!!! Thanx for reading!!!   
  
Warumono  
  
  
  



	3. Her Unlife

****

No Life King

__

Her Unlife

By Warumono

Red eyes peered down the corridor looking out so anyone who would see her. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. It had been hours since she had gotten up but the courage to march out of the room left her. Kaoru didn't know what to expect when she walked out the door. Maybe there would be an armed guard there or something of that sort. After all she was one of the "undead" and they really didn't know what she was about. Or did they? When she woke up she had half expected her master, Enishi, to be sitting there with his always present grin on his face greeting her. Instead she was greeted with a new uniform and for that she was thankful. The torn, bloodstained clothes she was wearing seemed was becoming a nuisance as well as a dark reminder. When she spotted the pouch of blood she couldn't help but look at it for a moment then cringing. Sooner or later she would have to deal with her hunger but now wasn't the time. 

The raven haired girl walked quietly out the room making sure not to make any noise. The hallway seemed endless. It was dark, damp and cold but it seemed that most of the place was like that, wherever she was. That was one other thing. Where had they taken her and what were they going to with her? Kaoru let out a huff of annoyance. Locked up for kami knows how long without a word of where she was. Well, she'd get down to the bottom of this. With renewed confidence she marched down the corridor. "I'll show them," she muttered under he breath.

"Where are you going?"

Kaoru let out a scream. "Master!" She yelled as she turned around. She blinked, she had said it again. "Don't scare me like that!"

Enishi smirked as he watched her shrink back in his presence then immediately regain her confidence. Interesting little thing she was.  
He laughed inwardly at the delight he got from watching her squirm under his gaze. "Where are you going?" He asked again.

  
She looked up at the tall man and straightened her shoulders, she wouldn't look like a coward in front of him. With hardened eyes she  
glared at him. "I don't know," she said. She could have smacked herself then and there. What kind of snappy reply was that? But it  
was the truth, she had no idea where she was going. When she exited the room there was no plan of action but to wonder around  
aimlessly.

  
The white haired man lifted a brow then shrugged. He looked at her one last time before turning around and walking away  
leaving her dumbfounded. 

  
She watched him walk down the corridor in confusion. What the hell was that? Her eyes narrowed and she felt a flood of on coming  
curses form in her mouth. As she was about to say something her master turned his head to look at her, his back still to her. With a  
grin he spoke, "Are you coming?"

Anger and curses forgotten she ran after him without hesitation and walked beside him as he guided her down the hallway.

-------------------------

The room was enormous and despite the large window on the other side it seemed dark and daunting. In front of the window was a simple desk with vast amounts of paper work cluttering the surface. The black leather chair behind it was turned towards the window but one could see a small pale hand sticking out from the massive chair.

Kaoru gulped as she entered the room. The atmosphere was somewhat different from the rest of the building. It was intimidating and she felt like she was back in school again waiting for the principal to turn around and start scolding her for starting another fight. However, the tenseness of the room was ten times worse than what she had experienced in the past. Doubts began to cloud her mind as she stood there waiting for whoever was sitting in the chair to turn around.

"So you've brought her with you," the voice was soft and melodious. Kaoru couldn't help but be taken aback but the velvety voice  
addressing her master.   
  
"I found her wondering around and thought she might like to visit you," he said curtly.  
  
"I told you to take care of her," she heard the woman said.  
  
Enishi shrugged, "I am, neesan," he teased.  
  
The woman spun around and glared daggers at him. "Don't," she warned.  
  
Kaoru gasped inwardly when the woman revealed herself. She was extremely beautiful and seemingly refined. Midnight black hair  
framed the delicate features of her face. Her eyes were a piercing brown color with soft thick lashes and right now they appeared to be  
ignoring her presence.   
  
"I would think not if you found her wondering around," she retorted.  
  
Enishi walked up to her desk and bent down at her eye level. "I don't think its fair to keep her locked up now, is it, neesan?"  
  
She watched them interact from her spot near the door. The two were so immersed in their conversation about her that they  
appeared to have forgotten that she was in the room. She watched as they began to converse about her in annoyance. Again she  
found herself opening her mouth and growled, " I am here, you know. Don't talk about me as if I were invisible!"  
  
Both heads turned to look at her as if she had appeared out of no where. She could see Enishi's ever present grin on his face as he  
laughed at her outburst. He walked back to the girl making her regret the words thinking that he was going to do something to her. "Miss  
police woman, I would like you to meet Yukishiro Tomoe, head of the Sheath organization," he informed as he extended his arm out for  
her to proceed forward.  
  
Tomoe rested her elbows on the desk and placed her hands under her chin. She regarded the girl silently, studying her. They  
had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Kaoru fidgeted nervously under her gaze as she walked forward. The silence was unbearable. "My name is ––"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," the woman interrupted.   
  
Her red eyes widened. "How did you ––?"  
  
"Twenty-one years old. Daughter of the infamous officer Kamiya Koshijiro. You were rebellious as a teen and attended various different high schools because of your behavior," she sighed as if she were bored. "You are an orphan. Your mother passed away when you were eight. Your father was murdered on your fifteenth birthday under circumstances that are still unknown if not unusual. At eighteen you joined the academy to avenge your father's murder," she pulled out a piece of paper. "Two days ago you were on your first field assignment. You," she said lifting her gaze towards her. "Were the only survivor, so to speak."

Kaoru's mouth hung open for a moment, she didn't know what to say. The information, although brusque, was remarkably accurate. 

"Did I get that right?" The woman asked.

She could only nod her head in response.

"Well, Kamiya-san, it seems that you have stumbled into something peculiar. Enishi here had taken upon himself to bestow you his kiss," she said grimly.

Kaoru couldn't help but blush at the particular way she phrased it. Her eyes shifted to look at the man from the corner of her eye. His eyes were on her as well and he was still smiling devilishly. 

"Since that is so we'd like you to join Sheath. As your unlife begins it is necessary for you to learn about your gifts and use them to help others. Don't you agree?" Her eyes never left hers.

The ex-police officer looked skeptical. "What do you mean?"

Tomoe sat back in her large chair. "You see, Sheath is a secret organization in this country. We hunt vampires, demons and the newly discovered freaks. The priest that killed your comrades was a vampire. We had sent Enishi to take care of him but unfortunately we weren't fast enough. With another vampire helping us we'll be able to get rid of those creatures that damn the human race."

"What if I don't want to?"

The woman sighed again then leaned forward, her eyes turned serious as she spoke. "Look, Kamiya-san, we can help you. We can supply you certain with information that may be of aid you."

Kaoru cocked her head to the side. She had a sneaking suspicion about where the woman was getting to. "Go on," she said earnestly.

"We can provide you with the things you need to track down your father's killer. Anything and everything you want will be at your dispense. All you need to do is work for us."

The wheels in her head began to turn. It seemed like a fair exchange, it would be the same job as she had before but slightly different. The means to find her father's killer was at her finger tips if she joined. This was all she could hope for. Once she found his killer then she would step out of this place and continue her own life. Life, or was it unlife? Whatever that was. She shook her head there was no doubt in her now but there was one thing she wanted. "I will agree if," she stepped forward and leaned over the desk towards the woman. She looked into her eyes, red burning into brown. "You allow me to leave when I kill the man who took my father's life."

Tomoe didn't seem affected by the move although the girl looked fierce and dangerous. The red glow in her eyes mirrored the eyes of her servant who had been surveying the scene in silence grinning manically as always. She stood up with her palms placed flat on the desk. "Is that all?" 

Kaoru nodded. 

"Fine, you may go Kamiya-san. Someone will arrive to update you on the rest." With a wave of her hand she dismissed them.

-------------------

Kaoru walked in silence working the meeting in her mind. Had she done the right thing? Would she regret it? No, she wouldn't. Anything to find her father's killer, she would do anything for her revenge. However, when she thought more about it what was she going to do? She was no longer human. She shuddered at the thought of having to drink blood for the rest of her life. There were things that were going to develop that she would probably not be able to control. She didn't want to admit it but it scared her.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you," his silky voice sounded near her ear. 

She turned sharply to look at him but it looked like he hadn't said anything. He was looking straight ahead an uncommon frown on his face. Was it because of her? "Did you say something just now?" 

His blood red eyes turned to look at her and his frown slowly turned into a smile. "Maybe," he said as he walked away and melding into the shadows as he always did. 

Her eyes were glued onto the spot where he disappeared and she blinked out of her surprise. "Stop doing that!" His habit of disappearing was beginning to irritate her. "I'll get you back for that! Master! Do you hear me?!" She huffed in frustration and could have sworn hearing him laugh at her. For now she had the urge to go back to her room and contemplate her new situation. It was still morning and already it seemed like a long day.

-------------------

TBC

---------------------


	4. A Second King

****

No Life King

A Second King

__

by Warumono

----------------

There it was again. The deep red liquid seemed to be mocking her as it lay on the table, taunting her all the while. It was so tempting just to reach over and tear it open and drink it's contents. However, the realization of what it actually was hit her and she recoiled from the red pouch. "Damn," she cursed.

Tearing her eyes away from the blood in front of her Kaoru looked at the door as it was pulled open to reveal a handsome man with long black hair dressed in a butler's uniform. 

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting you?" He said.

Kaoru shook her head, surprised by the visit, no one came to see her. "No. I just wasn't expecting anyone to come see me."

The man smiled. "Well, Yukishiro-sama did say that you needed to be briefed on your situation."

She nodded. 

"I'm Kiyosato Akira, by the way. Administrative Assistant and right hand man to Yukishiro-sama ."

"Kamiya Kaoru," she said as she stood up to shake his hand.

He smiled pleasantly. "Yes, I know."

"Of course," she sighed. Sitting back down she faced him.

"Now," he said handing her papers. "You will be assigned to Sheath's Special Disposal Unit."

"'Disposal'? Is that what they call it?" She said sarcastically as she took the papers and went through them. Just because she took up the job didn't mean she had to like it.

Ignoring her question he continued. "You are assigned to this room, of course, and no one will, or cannot, enter it unless it is Enishi, Yukishiro-sama or me."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged. "Yukishiro-sama's orders."

Putting down the papers she sigh, "Guess she doesn't trust me." The woman had an air of superiority around her as if she knew what was going to happen the minute it did. It intimidated Kaoru and also irritated her all the same. 

Akira sat on the bed, opposite Kaoru. "She doesn't care for vampires."

"Yet she lets them work for her."

"Tomoe's a very complicated woman."

Kaoru raised a brow. "Tomoe?"

She thought she saw a blush when he coughed. "Ah, I meant Yukishiro-sama."

She smiled. Akira seemed like a very nice man and that was a good thing in the situation she was in, she would need someone seemingly normal to be around in order to keep her sanity. "Of course. So what exactly will I be doing?"

"You will be accompanying Enishi, for now, while he shows you the ropes. He's usually a loner, however, but seeing as he's your master he might want to teach you a thing or two when he feels inclined."

Kaoru said nothing. That sounded like her master all right. Speaking of which, where was he?

"You will also be given a weapon, but that will take a little longer," he said this as he looked around the room as if looking for someone.

She peered at him curiously. "Why?"

"Have you seen Enishi's watou?" 

Kaoru nodded it was hard thing to miss. The thing was almost twice the size her master was yet he wielded it with such ease, as if it were a part of him. 

"That was created especially for him. It's blade was blessed so that it can pierce through any type of evil it touches. You will be receiving something similar."

It was ironic for someone like Enishi to carry something so holy and to kill his own. "What will I get?" 

Akira smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Kaoru said nothing. She really didn't care what it was, really she didn't want to fight those things, they scared her. But she needed to know about her father's death and she was willing to do anything. "What about what I was promised?"

"There is some information in the papers I handed you. The coroner's report as well as police documentation. There is more being processed as we speak."

She nodded.

"Are you sure this is worth the sacrifice?"

Kaoru looked up at him, she had never been asked that before. Her blue eyes burned into his as she thought of her answer and without a second though it flew from her lips, "I will do anything to find out who my father's kill is. Even if it means being a vampire." She turned back to the papers that lay next the pouch of blood she left. 

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I don't like blood."

"You will soon enough." 

---------------------------

"How was it?"

Akira turned sharply around, ready to attack.

Enishi raised an eyebrow then grinned. "Touchy."

The man sighed then turned away. "What do you care anyway? Life's a game to you," he said bitterly.

"That's wrong, human lives are games. A vampire's life is so much more but then you wouldn't understand."

"Thank god."

"She will be different from the others, you know that? Don't you?"

The white haired man frowned and pushed his glasses up. "You don't know what your talking about."

"A vampire's servant is supposed to obey their master's commands, no questions asked. But, she is different. Is that why you chose her?"

"That is none of your business."

"You know, Yukishiro-sama knows about her."

"Does she?" He sounded amused.

Akira sighed in frustration. "Of course she does, there has to be something special for you to take one."

Enishi grinned again. "Of course, but that is only a bonus. Besides you should be thankful, now that I have my hands full with the police woman you get Tomoe all to yourself."

His eyes gazed menacingly into Enishi's red eyes then he walked away. "You better let the girl know about the next assignment."

---------------------

"Stay away!"

His cloak was drenched in red liquid, some having already turned brown and crusted at the hem of his sleeves. "Stay still," he growled. There had been three of them and this one had refused to stay in one spot. 

The woman was deathly pale, her eyes darted from side to side. She reminded him of a rabbit, white and shaking in terror. "Don't ... please ..."

"Don't take this personally," he said with no emotion.

The woman backed away only to find herself cornered. Upon realizing this she took the only way out.

"Finally getting serious?" He said as he witnessed her eyes turn blood red and fangs protrude from her upper lip. A growl emitted from her lips preparing to lunge at him ... Too late ... He sought his sword. The cold long steel of his weapon cut through the air and sliced through her neck decapitating her head and ending her life as the undead. 

"Done already?"

He turned to face a tall bulky man with long black hair. "She was nothing."

The bigger man nodded. "No, she wasn't."

"She wasn't like the others. What was she?"

"Come on, lets go before they get here."

The smaller man nodded and followed.

-------------------

"There were three of them. Two were slashed several times before their heads were cut off. The last one ran but didn't succeed in escaping. It was killed right away."

Kaoru stared at the scene with a queasy stomach. There was blood everywhere and she could see that there were more bodies than the three Tomoe and Commander Shishio had spoken about. All that was left of those bodies mentioned were piles of dust. Kneeling down she inspected it. "Who could have done this?"

"It was them," said a voice behind her.

She turned to face a tall thin man with sharp features. The look on her face seemed to ask him a question.

He answered, "I am Captain Saitou Hajime . You, I presume, are that vampire woman." He lit a cigarette. "Great, another one of you to run amok."

Kaoru stood up and faced him, barely containing her anger. "Yes, I am. Kamiya Kaoru."

"Yes, yes I know who you are. We all do."

Ignoring the annoyed tone in his voice she questioned him. "What did you mean by them?"

"Those damned Catholics. They're always intruding on our turf like the own they world." He flicked the cigarette, shaking off the ashes. "Pfft. Looks like they're ahead of they're game this time though."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose, still not understanding what he was saying. "What game?"

His amber colored eyes stared at her from the side. "You don't know anything, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Figures," he muttered. Drawing in another breath he led her to one of the pile of dust in one corner of the room. "This," he said pointed to it with the cigarette in his hand. "You used to be one of you," he pointed to her. "That is, before he got to them."

"He?"

"That would be Battousai." He smiled mysteriously. "Enishi's not the only No Life King around here."

__

TBC

--------

AN:

You know this is kind of fun to write. There are lots of roles to fill so expect a lot of cameos. I hope they're to your liking though ... Thanks so much for the reviews they are motivating and inspiring and you know what that means!? Review and you'll get more ..!!

One day I'll work on _Demon Eyes _... ^^;;

warumono


	5. Aka Red

****

No Life King

__

Aka [Red]

by Warumono

"Battousai," the words rolled off her tongue with familiarity yet she knew she had never heard that name before. There was something about it that sent chills up her spine.

The captain took another draw of his cigarette. "Relentless bastard," he muttered. 

She gave him a puzzled expression.

"Don't tell me you got into this mess without knowing the facts?"

Kaoru blushed and shook her head. Really she had no idea what type of organization she was working for. The determination and the odd sense of duty to her master allowed no questions to be asked of the institute's true meaning. "I was . . . That is . . ."

He exhaled. "Great, I'm not going to play teacher. Go ask your master, I have other matters to attend to." Saitou walked away flicking the remains of his cigarette at the young vampire. 

"Is the wolf giving you a hard time?" 

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to see that grin on his face. "Wolf?"

He whispered into her ear, "Don't annoy him to much, or he might just forget that you're on his 

side."

She turned her red eyes to him but saw that he was surveying the scene with a solemn face, something very uncharacteristic. Kaoru scrunched her face in annoyance. "Who is Battousai?"

The air went still and she watched him as he stood stiffly, hesitant to answer her question. He sighed as if not wanting to go through the whole explanation. "He works for work for the Vatican. The name for their little group is called Knife."

"Oh," she said. "Why doesn't Sheath work with them?"

"Protestants and Catholics don't get along very well."

"I guess that makes sense. Wouldn't it be easier though?"

He grinned at her naivety. "Easier? No," he simply said. 

The young vampire continued to stare at him wondering if she had made the right decision to join them. There were so many things that were a mystery and perhaps she would never fully comprehend the truth behind the institute's true intentions. One thing was for sure, they were there to kill those who did not belong in their world. But, then what was she doing there?

"They are trying to undermine our authority here," Tomoe said passively. 

Shishio growled. "They think they are all high and mighty, damned Catholics."

"I hate to admit it but they were right in this case. Those vampires could have done more damage had he not intervened."

"Who says it was him?" Tomoe said, folding her arms.

Saitou shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Point. Enishi," she called him over, her eyes quickly flickering towards the young vampire. She watched as he went to her like an obedient child. 

"Yes, neesan?" 

She scowled at him but ignored the hated nickname. "I want you to take Kamiya with you and return to the institute. It is almost sunrise, after all."

Enishi fixed his glasses. "It was him."

"I didn't ask you."

He grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

"That is none of your concern. I will handle this matter and you will do as I say. You will not let personal issues get in the way. Understood?"

Captain Saitou and Commander Shishio stared at the two as if waiting for chaos to ensue. 

Enishi lifted a gloved hand and mocked a salute with a feral smile. "Yes, master."

She watched as her servant walked towards the young girl.

"How can you trust him?" Shishio asked.

Turning to face him she shrugged. "I know what I'm doing."

Saitou stomped out his cigarette. "You better be careful with him. With the possibility of Battousai's presence things could get out of hand, even with those little seals on him."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed at them. "It won't. I'll make sure of that. Though, I do have one thing for you to do , Captain Saitou," she commanded.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take the girl out tomorrow night," she said, giving him a knowing look.

He smirked and nodded. "Done."

-----------

She looked over the mess and blood that covered the room like a coat of paint. And she suddenly realized how beautiful it all looked. The fresh scent of blood and the deep red hue splattered along the walls like a lovely contemporary painting. It dripped off the walls and furniture adorning the room as if taunting her, telling her to taste it. The smell reached her nostrils and for the first time she realized how truly hungry she was. 

Kaoru's face began to contort into a savage expression. Her eyes began to glow red, like the blood, and the tempting sight of the liquid drew her towards to wall just next to her. Her tongue began to peak out of her soft pink lips as she went in to taste the sweet liquid.

"That's not very sanitary."

The voice surprised her and she draw back as if burned. "Ma--Master!!"

Enishi grinned at her. "You haven't been eating," he stated.

She said nothing.

"You should because next time it won't just be the wall that looks enticing," he said gesturing towards the people in the room.

She nodded again, guilt washing over her face. "Lets go," he said as he turned away from the scene and walked out of the building.

Clumsily she followed like a loyal pet. "Wait, master!"

-----------

"So are you going to tell me?"

Darkness shrouded the two men. In appearance they were complete opposites; one small in stature and the other tall and bulky. The larger man leaned back in his chair and studied the smaller man. He sighed. "That vampire you kill—"

The smaller man interrupted, "Those things were not vampires," 

"You're right," he said as he eyed his partner wearily. The man could be stubborn and thick headed sometimes. "Just listen, they look and act like vampires—" He put up a hand to stop the other man from interrupting again. "But they're obviously not. They are humans who are altered to be vampires."

Golden eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"A small chip is surgically planted in the patient and after a few hours it begins to take effect. No one knows how it works, only that it does."

His partner bowed his head and growled, "who would do such a thing?"

The bulky man shrugged. "We don't know yet, but we have a few people working on it. They might be able to weasel the information out from our dear friends."

"I want nothing to do with them," the man pounded his fist on the table for emphasis. 

He smirked. "I know how you feel about them, but we have no choice. I hear they have a new recruit."

"So?"

"One of yours, I hear."

His golden eyes focused on the man in front of him. "Enishi?"

He nodded. "Looks like they're expanding."

The smaller man shrugged, "Why should I care?"

A smile formed on the other man's lips as he leaned forward, placing his chin on hand. "Does Kamiya ring a bell?"

A startled silence hung in the room as amber colored eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me."

-----------------

****

Blood spilled.

Daddy! Stay awake! Please!

****

Scarlet stained.

Kaoru.

****

Name whispered.

Don't leave me ...

****

Tears shone.

__

Stay away from them. 

Gurgled tone.

__

From who? Who did this?! Daddy!!

Sobbing voice.

__

He ... was ... so red. 

****

Last words spoken. 

She clutched the papers to her, her ruby colored eyes glazing over with a fresh batch of tears as she remembered. "No," she said gruffly as she wiped her eyes violently. "I said I would never cry again and I won't."

Kaoru had been up for hours, studying the papers that Akira had given her. There had been photos clipped to some of the documents, those had caused her to tear up. They were gruesome visuals of her father's demise. She didn't need to see the photos to get the idea of what had happened, she had seen it played through. The authorities had said it was a robbery, that someone had broken in and attempted to steal but something went wrong and her father paid the price. But that was wrong, as an innocent Kaoru had heard everything that night. It was no robbery, someone had broken into the house with a yearning to spill blood. 

Her eyes hardened as she flipped through the papers hoping to find something out of place that would give her some kind of lead, but nothing had shown up. Suddenly her eyes widened at something peculiar in the police reports. "A vampire?" She whispered curiously. He had lost so much blood that night, there were wounds all over his body as if someone where trying to slice him through, but there wasn't that much blood around them. Had it been a vampire trying to feed on him?

She shuffled the papers away as she heard someone approaching the room. After a few minutes her red gaze turned to the door as the man named Akira appeared with a tray in one hand and a case in another. 

"Am I intruding?" The servant man asked.

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "No, not really." She stood up to help with the tray and cringed as she noticed the blood. "I'm not really hungry right now though."

The man smiled at her amused. "Well, I'll just leave it here just in case." Taking the case he placed it on the table. "Anyway, I have a gift for you."

She blinked curiously. "A gift?" Her gaze fell on the metallic case, it was long and wide. "What is it?"

"It is what I promised you," he smiled mischievously. "Open it."

She approached the box cautiously and placed a hand on it, feeling the cold and sleek texture. There was a click as she snapped it open to reveal her reflection staring back at her through the cold steel of a long blade. "A sword?" She whispered as she inspected the weapon. The blade bore the words _and the next adam will awaken_. The hilt was black and silver with a complex design of blue thrown into the mix. Next to the weapon was the sheath that was a simple black casing. 

"You know how to use one of those, right?"

Kaoru nodded but didn't speak as she inspected the weapon.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, wasn't it?"

She spun around to face him. "How did you know that?"

He smiled. "I read your files."

She nodded then looked back at the sword. "So I have to fight with this."

"Yes, the blade is blessed so make sure not to touch it, leaves nasty marks. Regular bullets and such have no effect on those creatures. A sword is a swift way for a sure kill."

Taking the blade out of its place she felt the weight and gripped the hilt in her hand. It was truly amazing but there was something disturbing about it. "How do I --?"

"The most effective way is to decapitate the assailant," he said as if reading her mind. "Running it through them won't be enough, although it might stun them. The heart works as well."

"So will you be teaching me?"

Akira grinned. "Oh, no, swords aren't really my specialty. Your master, Enishi, will, when he feels the need to get around to it. There is a training room just down the hall from here, just for you."

She sighed knowing that it was Tomoe's way of isolating her from the rest of the inhabitants in case she got out of hand. "Thank you, Akira-san."

He nodded. "Just doing my job. Make sure you eat up, ok?"

Kaoru cringed but made no move to respond. 

"Be careful with it," he said before leaving the room and leaving her alone.

---------

The blade glinted in the dim lighting of the room as she moved fluidly with the weapon in her hands. Bringing it up and down with such force that she was loosing breathe. It had been awhile since she had last held such a thing in her hands yet it all came back to her as if it were second nature. The feel of it was not lost to her as she gripped it tighter. But this was no shinnai nor was it a bokken, however, it made no difference to her.

__

Am I doing it right, 'tousan!?

Ah, very well but try positioning your feet this way. See, much better.

Kaoru swung the sword in a graceful manner hitting opponents that did not exist yet her red eyes burned into the dead air ready to kill what was not there. 

"Itai!" The burn was superficial but it stung like hell.

"You should watch where you swing that."

It was him. "What you are you doing here?" He looked different without his long coat on and in a sleeveless black shirt. 

He took off his glasses bearing his red eyes to her. "Watching you," he said as he took her arm.

A small blush crept on her face as she watching him inspect her wound. "I'm fine," she whispered a bit too harshly.

Enishi grinned at her as he let her arm go. "I'm sure you are but your form is a bit too careless. With this weapon not only do you need to watch your opponent but you need to watch yourself."

Kaoru frowned. "I knew that."

"I'm not saying you didn't."

She said nothing as she continued her kata. "What do you want?"

"Very good, for a police officer."

Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "My father used to teach me."

"Ah, yes you're father," he said in an amused tone.

She lowered the sword and looked at him. "You knew him?"

His eyes lit up for a moment before placing his glasses back on. He shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh," she said almost disappointed. "It sounded like you did."

Enishi smiled and turned away from her. "You better get rested up. Saitou's taking you out tomorrow night."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What!?"

He turned his head to look at her amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't let him get to you." 

And then he melted with the shadows. 

__

Red , begins to cover the poor man with much pain. 

__

TBC

------------

I'm sorry if this story seems scattered. It is the beginning and I am still developing the plot, though I got the gist of it down. I also keep writing scenes that belong in later chapters! It's such a pain!! More E/K interaction next time. I SWEAR!! I know one of the random ones I've written has to go with the next chapter somewhere!!

I just thought it seemed a little too soon for all the 'fun' stuff to pop out. There might be a meeting with Battousai too ... Lots of history to show there ... ohh the mystery of it all ...

warumono


	6. In Vertigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but like everyone else I would like to. ^_^

****

No Life King

__

In Vertigo 

by warumono

"Don't mess up."

"I won't."

"You better not."

Red eyes met gold and stood their ground. "I said I won't!"

"Pfft." He sounded as he lit a cigarette. 

Kaoru crossed her arms and glared at him from the corner of her eye. 

"Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking."

"Stop making that face then."

"Only if you stop making yours."

They glared at each other again.

"Damn vampires," he muttered.

"What was that?" 

He took another draw of his smoke. "Nothing." He shrugged. "You have your orders."

"I know," she sighed nervously. "Don't let him get away." 

"Right." He said as he lifted his hand to signal the rest of the small band of troop to storm the building. "Lets go."

------

"What was that?"

He was a lanky man with a long blonde hair and was currently eyeing the door in front of him with suspicion. 

"Nothing," said a seductive voice. "Look here," she said. The woman placed a hand on the man's face in order to lock gazes. "Now, where were we?"

The man grinned, his teeth flashing. "Right here," he said as he leered at the woman in his lap, his hand descending down her overly proportioned body. 

She moaned, her red lips parting just a breath's way from his ear as his hands began to familiarize themselves with her. "Don't stop," she hissed.

The man's lips travel down her neck, the darkness of the room masking his true intentions. Hearing her moans and pants in his ears his face began to change and his eyes blazed. His tongue tasted her before he went in for the kill. The sweet scent of blood hidden behind a blanket of flesh. 

"Get away from her."

"Shit!" The woman screamed as she was thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

The shot echoed and the bullet seared his skin . "Bastards!!" The man yelled as he scrambled to get away. 

"Kamiya, go after him."

Kaoru looked at her captain and nodded knowing that this was her chance to prove herself. Her hand coiled around the hilt of her weapon and she ran after the man with inhuman speed to match her prey's. He darted down the alley as she unsheathed her katana. 

__

and the next adam will awaken

It was dark and wet. All she could see were a couple of dumpsters and a chain-linked fence. 

"Are you lost little girl?" She jumped away and readied herself.

His eyes scanned her up and down and suddenly she felt like she was naked in her uniform. "Little girl's shouldn't be playing with knives," he said in a sickening sweet voice.

Panic began to rise in her mind as she faced her prey or was she his now? "You're under arrest," she said meekly. 

The man laughed. "Under arrest. You can't be serious, girly. They left some little girl to hunt me?" He grinned. 

Placing her weapon in front of her she faced him with narrowed eyes. However the position she took her facial expression betrayed her. She knew he could feel her uncertainty and fear. "Stop," she commanded but her voice was wavering. "If you don't stop, I'll have to make you," she said as she nudged the blade.

"Now now," there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "No need to fret."

No, now was the time to panic. What was wrong with her? He seemed to be phasing in her vision. And why was the world spinning? Something was not good. "Get away," she growled trying to sound fierce but it was no use. 

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" He used his sleeve to push the sword aside to get closer to her. His hand grabbed her chin. "You are one of us. And yet you hunt us?"

"I'm not one of you," she hissed. What was wrong with her, why was she letting him near her? Why couldn't she move? 

He continued to look into her eyes as if seeing something for the first time and she stayed frozen, knowing he would not harm her. "You're a stubborn one. I'll give you that," he said letting go of her chin. "Pretty little thing you are. I'm surprised they made you go after me. You don't put up much of a fight." He seemed as if he was quickly loosing interest in her as he turned his back to her. 

Her red eyes scanned him in a curious daze and her head was still swimming. Shaking the dizziness away she looked at him. "I'm supposed to kill you, aren't you going to kill me?"

He turned to look at her, a pleasant smile on his lips. "Not really."

Kaoru just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but why not?"

"I know a couple of people who would kill me five times over if I did something to you."

She blinked, hoping to chase away the wooziness. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

The man smiled again. "Nothing to worry you're pretty little head over."

She shrugged off the man's words. "You're coming with me."

"You're Enishi's pet, aren't you?"

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "No."

"But he sired, you?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, so?" 

"Typical Enishi."

"Typical? What do you mean by that?"

"Me and him, we go way back."

Not knowing what to say she remained silent hoping he would continue.

"Not old friends or anything. Just crossed paths a few times. You know? A little blood bath here and there."

"Blood bath ...?"

"Real chaos it was back then." He winked at her. "But those were the days."

Kaoru shook her head. "Right, now are you coming with me or do I have to make you?"

She lifted the sword towards him.

"Watch it with that thing!" He screamed as he put his hands up in defense. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and nudged it at him.

He looked at her sword curiously and he noticed the engraving. "Pretty words, good workmanship. Now why would they go and give you something like that. I wonder. Do you want to know the truth behind the words?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"What—?"

"_And the next adam shall awaken_. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head and felt the wooziness come back at full force.

He smiled again. "You really don't know. Do you? Such a major player and clueless to it all. You see—" 

"Kamiya!!"

Her name echoed in the small alley they were in and she spun around to see an enraged captain and commander storming towards them. 

"You are to dispose of him! Now!!" Her commander screamed. 

"Shishio," she heard his name growled from the man behind her. She could feel the rage seeping out of the vampire's body and could sense his fear.

"Ah, Chou, was it?" Commander Shishio's demeanor managed to change in seconds while lifting a gloved hand to stroke his chin. "So it was you."

"You bastard," he hissed. Chou's eyes flashed a crimson hue and fangs peeked out from his lips. "I won't let you get away with what you're doing!"

Saitou drew his gun. "Kamiya, restrain him. Now!!"

Why was this happening now of all times? The world was spinning and the scene before her turned into a strange blur. The sword in her grasp was becoming heavy as she tried to lift it, following her captain's commands. "What—?"

A shot rang out and blood spilled. The red liquid running down the side of her face itched and she saw something hit the floor. A flash of steel and a smile of feigned innocence passed in front of her. An order was shouted and a curse was muttered. The sound of metal hitting concrete echoed in her ears as her world spun uncontrollably. A cry of pain and then stillness. He was gone and her world turned black. 

"Good work, Soujirou."

The boy smiled as always but quickly frowned. "Why is Kamiya-san on the ground?"

The two officials looked at where her prone form was but found nothing.

Soujirou shrugged. "Nevermind. He took her away."

They said nothing and turned away from the scene leaving the clean up crew to do their work.

"There was no need for that," Saitou said.

Shishio snorted. "He was going to attack me."

"Tomoe is not going to be happy. We needed him alive. He was the only lead we could find."

"He shouldn't have attacked me then."

-------

The look in his eyes would have scared anyone who would know him for what he was. Only because it was so very uncharacteristic of him. His normally maniacal eyes were soft. The look of sadistic intentions and mocking glances were replaced by a concerned and thoughtful gaze.

Enishi watched as his protégé tossed in her sleep. She looked weak and frail, something she had allowed herself to become for not fully submitting herself.

"Stupid woman," he mumbled. 

--

__

There were so many cracks in the wall it was peculiar that she had never noticed them before. Her bright blue eyes focused on them, trying to drown out the sound.

****

two ...

three ...

"You won't get it!" It was her father's voice. 

****

... five

"You have no more time. Give it to me, now."

****

seven ...

"You won't get it. She's gone now, far from you." Who was he talking about, her? But why?

****

nine ...

"If you don't tell me, you'll never see her again."

****

eleven ...

"Then so be it."

****

Twelve ...

She awoke with a start looking frantically at her surroundings. There was no darkness, no shouting. Just utter stillness and the throbbing in her head.

"Where am I?" She groaned. 

"You haven't been feeding." She was startled out of her daze. 

Kaoru turned towards the owner of her voice and saw that he was inches from her face. "Master."

His eyes were no longer hidden by the tinted glasses he was so fond of. Now his blood red eyes were burning into her own showing emotions that he thought were long dead. "You haven't been feeding," he repeated in an angered tone.

She turned away from him and stood up to stare at the bowl of blood on the table in her room. "I can't," she said miserably.

Enishi approached her with her back to him. "Eat," he commanded. The silly girl would go insane and grow weak if she didn't eat. 

Turning to face him her eyes stared at his defiantly. "No," she said firmly.

He frowned. "Eat, now!" He would not let her waste away. 

Angrily she shoved the chair away and faced him. Being almost two feet shorter than her master she still managed to look somewhat intimidating. With lack of height and build she made up with attitude and determination. "I refuse to," she said in a quiet and angry voice.

"Do you realize that you could have been killed today? Do you want to die?"

"I'm already dead."

He leaned down and placed his lips near her ear, making her shiver. "Accept it," he whispered.

"I will not. I will not forget my humanity." 

Enishi smirked and leaned over her again, this time knocking her back onto the table. "Accept it," he said again.

With wide eyes she tired to stay still. Words left her and she was left helpless underneath him.

"You will not die and you will accept it," he said in a rough voice. Bringing his hand to her face he looked into her eyes for a moment before caressing her and placing a finger on her lips. She was too special to loose. 

She watched him as if in a trace, and maybe she was. She could feel his gloved hand on her face and the image of the strange symbols on it where hardly visible from their position. Kaoru closed her eyes as she felt him come closer, readying herself for something she didn't know was coming. 

A feral smile appeared on his lips when she closed her eyes. She looked so alluring beneath him, her spunky personality now contained and at his mercy. He frowned, but he didn't like that as much as he loved the way she looked at him with such boldness but that was why he had her pinned underneath him at that moment.

It was too soon, however. He pulled back slightly and placed his finger on her lips, dabbing the soft pink surface with the red liquid before he stepped back. He grinned humorously as her eyes snapped open. 

Kaoru's red widened as she licked her lips, her eyes narrowing angrily at the man in front of her as she tasted the sweet yet copper flavor of the blood. "Get out," she growled. How dare her make her defy what she had sworn not to do.

"Accept what you are, and live with it," he turned to one of the dark corners of the room. "I will be back," and then he disappeared.

She stared at the spot where he had vanished angrily. She was beyond angry. How dare he tempt her, how dare he test her. Her blue eyes turned to the plate still at her side and silently she cursed him. "But he's right," she whispered. With a shaky hand she dipped a finger into the bowl.

"Why does he have to be right?" She asked to no one in particular as she savored the blood and brought the bowl to her lips. 

----

The man ran a hand through his long red locks. "But he's dead. I saw him," he growled. 

The other man grinned. "So you haven't heard? Six years ago, do you remember?" 

Six years ago. "He's dead ..." He said angrily.

"Yes, but you forget, he had a daughter and she's all grown up. Now she's dangerous and with Sheath," he sighed. "Seems like Enishi knew what he was doing when he took her, didn't he?"

"They're going to use her. They were after her for a reason."

"We don't know what it was though. We thought it would all end with him. Someone messed up."

"You've had years to figure that out."

"But Kamiya never told anyone, not even his daughter. The only thing we were able to get was that it had something to do with the second coming."

His amber eyes widened and narrowed. "The second coming?"

"I think we're going to need you for this."

He nodded as he stood up. "I understand."

The older man watched as his employee walked towards the door. "Oh and Kenshin?"

"What is it, Hiko?"

"Don't be so rough on the girl."

He said nothing but slammed the door as he stalked out.

__

TBC

----

Author's note:

So how was that? Better? I'm no writer ... just that I do when I'm bored but I try .. ^^;; 

Thank you so much for your reviews. I'd respond to them but sometimes I just dont know what to say and well... I don't want to just respond to some and not others. It seems a bit unfair .. so.. ^^;; But please continue to **read and review **so I can continue. I have four other stories I need to work on. Yes, all RK ... ahhhh i need to stop writing random ones.. @_@


End file.
